ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Big Chill
Big Chill is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planet Kylmyys. Appearance Ben as Big Chill Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. He has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates: one resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish-white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wore the original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. In Heroes United, Big Chill had a paler color scheme, the patches on his body were not symmetrical, and his hands had five less pointed fingers. In Omniverse, Big Chill has a much more muscular build and is more hunched over, also now having sharp eyebrows surrounding his eyes. He has bigger wings, claws, and a black beard design under his chin. His wings are less like a moth and more like a bat. His chest piece now extends over his entire chest and sports three gill-like marks on each side. There is also a line running down his abdomen. He has a wider mouth and has a blue stripe on his chin. He also now has a third antenna that folds onto his back in wing mode. When his wings are folded, the antennae form a larger hood and the robe goes down to his ankles instead on his knees. 16-year-old Big Chill wears a green belt with a white stripe with the Omnitrix symbol on his waist, while 15-year-old Big Chill wears the original Omnitrix symbol on his chest to reflect his original appearance. Albedo as Negative Big Chill In Alien Force, Negative Big Chill looked exactly like Ben's Big Chill. In Ultimate Alien, he had red eyes and lacked an Ultimatrix symbol. In Omniverse, Negative Big Chill looks just like 16-year-old Big Chill in Omniverse but has a paler color scheme, a red belt with a red Ultimatrix symbol on it, and red eyes. Big chill (AF) official cloaked.png|Cloaked; Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Big chill as.png|Big Chill in Alien Swarm Big Chill GR HU.png|Big Chill in Heroes United Big Chill 15 OV.png|15-year-old Big Chill in Omniverse Ben10omni bigchill 174x252.png|Cloaked; Omniverse NotLN (442).png|Albedo as Negative Big Chill in Ultimate Alien TUH (402).png|Albedo as Negative Big Chill in Omniverse Powers and Abilities TFoW1 (350).png|Freezing Breath SZTWC (282).png|Intangibility SD (166).png|Flight TT (89).png|Space Survivability AaB (422).png|Cryokinesis SH (224).png|Ice Beam Emission (Ice Generation) MO (359).png|Cryo-Phasing BoaF (435).png|Freezing Touch Deep (440).png|Underwater Breathing Big Chill is capable of breathing a gas, wind or beam that reduces the temperature surrounding it, turns to ice constructs mid-air or upon touching a target, or encasing a target completely in ice. His breath can be as strong as wind, capable of pushing the Rust Bucket 2 off a cliff.Kevin's Big Score Big Chill can become intangible, to the point where he can cause objects to freeze by phasing through them, though he can choose not to. Big Chill has cryokinesis, allowing him to control the ice he generates at will. He can also generate ice beams from his hands which he can manipulate.Singlehanded Big Chill can form manipulable ice constructs from the ground by touching it.Above and Beyond Big Chill can freeze objects just by touching them.Birds of a Feather Big Chill has enhanced strength, seen when he was on a metal-eating spree, he effortlessly ripped apart a large metal statue and snapped iron girders in half.Save the Last Dance Big Chill is immune to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold.Map of Infinity As such, he can drink molten steel. Big Chill can survive underwater,Deep as well as in the vacuum of space.The Final Battle: Part 2Tummy Trouble Like Jetray, Big Chill can use his feet to hold things while flying. Big Chill has powerful jaws capable of chewing up metal statues, poles, buildings, signs, iron girders, and serving trays. Weaknesses SD1 (280).png|Under Hypnosis MoI (303).png|Intangible Opponents VoV2 (456).png|Vulnerability to Electricity Big Chill's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, as it will cancel out their abilities to do so. The only inanimate objects that have been able to touch intangible Big Chill are the Rust Bucket 2's netting, the Shield of Seagle,Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 the Plumber Headquarters' prison cell's door,The Ultimate Heist and the Techadon Robots' defense systems.Greetings from Techadon Big Chill's intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means he can't use his intangibility if he is caught off guard. Big Chill's ice breath is useless against Psycholeopterrans such as Hypnotick, his natural predator. He can also be easily hypnotized by them.MalefactorShowdown: Part 1 Big Chill has a weakness against electricity.Good Copy, Bad Copy History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Big Chill first appeared in Kevin's Big Score, where he failed to stop Kevin from escaping in the Rust Bucket 2 and later defeated Vulkanus. *In Max Out, Big Chill battled some DNAliens. *In Plumbers' Helpers, Big Chill saved a truck driver from a fire. *In Alone Together, Big Chill tried to help Reinrassig III cool down and defeated a Dravek with his help. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Big Chill followed Gwen and Kevin and found them with Negative Big Chill. *In Save the Last Dance, Big Chill was taken over by his reproduction instincts and had 14 Necrofriggian babies. *In Voided, Big Chill defeated D'Void by freezing his drilling machine. *In Birds of a Feather, Big Chill froze a door to help Simian break it. He and Simian then encountered Lu, who was thrown off the bridge by Simian, prompting Big Chill to transform into Jetray to help him. *In Ben 10: Alien Swarm, Big Chill battled a swarm of Nanochips. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Big Chill was defeated by Vilgax, so he turned into Humungousaur. *In Inferno, Big Chill captured Mouldywarp. *In Fool's Gold, Big Chill fought primal Decka. *In Singlehanded, Big Chill, with only one hand, battled some Vulpimancers in the Null Void before turning into Swampfire. *In Trade-Off, Big Chill fought some Forever Knights. *In Above and Beyond, Big Chill battled Alan, but was soon forced to retreat when the rest of the Plumbers' Helpers came to help Alan. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Big Chill fought Kraab and later turned into Jetray to destroy some asteroids. ;Albedo *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Big Chill fought some Forever Knights and was found by Gwen and Kevin. Later, Negative Big Chill battled Swampfire and was overpowered by Brainstorm, forcing Negative Big Chill to switch into Negative Echo Echo. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *In Fame, Big Chill was seen on TV. *In Duped, Big Chill was used by Normal Ben to fight Urien, but was defeated. *In Hit 'Em Where They Live, Big Chill battled some Pickaxe Aliens before going Ultimate. Big Chill appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In Video Games, Big Chill failed to defeat the Stalker, so he transformed into Lodestar. *In Escape from Aggregor, Big Chill fought Galapagus before going Ultimate. Big Chill appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In Too Hot to Handle, Big Chill battled P'andor. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Big Chill went Ultimate to stop a group of fans from harassing him. Big Chill appeared again when he was changing back to Ben. *In Map of Infinity, Big Chill tried to negotiate with some Albino Necrofriggians, but ended up having to fight them. *In Deep, Big Chill chased Ultimate Aggregor before going Ultimate. Big Chill appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, Big Chill battled Ultimate Kevin. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Big Chill tried to keep Viktor frozen and went Ultimate. Big Chill appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Big Chill fought Dr. Animo and his mutant frog. *In Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, Big Chill searched through an alien prison in Area 51. *In Greetings from Techadon, Big Chill failed to get into a Techadon ship. He then battled a silver Techadon robot before going Ultimate. *In The Flame Keepers' Circle, Big Chill battled the Flame Keepers before going Ultimate. Big Chill appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Big Chill was defeated by Ma Vreedle. *In The Eggman Cometh, Big Chill froze some mutated reptiles. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Big Chill appeared thrice. Firstly, Big Chill escaped Providence HG and flew to what seemed like Bellwood, briefly freezing Rex along the way, before noticing that Mr. Smoothy was replaced with Bob's Biscuit Barn. Later, he caught a falling Rex during their fight against Alpha. Lastly, he flew Rex onto a skyscraper to look over Alpha-Omega's rampage. ;Albedo *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Negative Big Chill failed to defeat Ben in a dream. ;Flashback *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Big Chill appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse= ;16-year-old Ben *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Big Chill saved Rook from Khyber's Ship. *In Malefactor, Big Chill fought Hypnotick. *In Ben Again, Big Chill was used by 11-year-old Ben in 16-year-old Ben's body to find coordinates. *In Showdown: Part 1, Ben turned into Big Chill to escape Terroranchula's web and freeze Zed, but was hypnotized by Hypnotick thrice. *In Tummy Trouble, Big Chill battled some Incurseans. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Big Chill froze Milleous. *In The Ultimate Heist. Big Chill failed to break out of a Plumber cell. Later, he escaped from Blukic and Driba. *In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, Big Chill was used to freeze the Zombie Clowns in their place. *In Let's Do the Time War Again, Big Chill froze Exo-Skull and Subdora. *In A New Dawn, Big Chill appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;15-year-old Ben *In Special Delivery, Big Chill froze a DNAlien, but accidentally also froze Mr. Baumann's car at the same time. ;Albedo *In The Ultimate Heist, Negative Big Chill battled Inspector 13. |-|Comics = ;Doom Dimension (Volume 1) *In Doom Dimension (Volume 1), Big Chill battled some Forever Knights. Appearances |-|Alien Force= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Kevin's Big Score'' (x2; first appearance) *''Max Out'' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' ;Season 2 *''Alone Together'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Save the Last Dance'' (x3; second time selected alien was Jetray) *''Voided'' *''Birds of a Feather'' ;Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Inferno'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''Singlehanded'' *''Trade-Off'' (selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Above and Beyond'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' ;Movies *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' (selected alien was Spidermonkey) ;Albedo ;Season 1 *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' (x2) |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Fame'' (first reappearance; on TV) *''Duped'' *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''Video Games'' *''Escape from Aggregor'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''Too Hot to Handle'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) ;Season 2 *''Map of Infinity'' *''Deep'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' ;Season 3 *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' *''Greetings from Techadon'' (goes ultimate) *''The Flame Keepers' Circle'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' *''The Eggman Cometh'' ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (x3) ;Albedo ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) ;Flashback ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Omniverse= ;16-year-old Ben ;Season 1 *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' (first reappearance) ;Season 2 *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' ;Season 3 *''Ben Again'' (intended alien was Armodrillo; used by 11-year-old Ben in 16-year-old Ben's body; cameo) *''Tummy Trouble'' (x2; first time intended alien was Jetray) *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' ;Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' (x2) ;Season 5 *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' ;Season 8 *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' (cameo) *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;15-year-old Ben ;Season 3 *''Special Delivery'' ;Albedo ;Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''The New Order'' *''Double Trouble'' *''Lazy Day'' *''The Past is the Key to the Future'' *''Collectible Heroes'' *''Ben 10 On Ice'' *''Breaking News'' *''Beauty and the Ben'' *''Give & Get'' *''Jail Break'' ;Chapter Books *''Ben's Knightmare'' *''The Dark of Knight'' *''Chill For A Day'' ;Ben 10: Omniverse *''Ben 10'' (Issue 1, Issue 4) ;Others *''Doom Dimension (Volume 1)'' |-|Online Games= *''Alien Attack'' *''Game Creator'' *''Omniverse Collection'' *''TKO'' *''Toon Creator'' Video Games BigChillVA.png|In Vilgax Attacks and Cosmic Destruction (uncloaked) Big chill in Cd.png|In Vilgax Attacks and Cosmic Destruction (cloaked) Rise of Hex Big Chill.png|In The Rise of Hex Ben-10-galactic-racing-big_chill.png|In Galactic Racing OV2 Big Chill.png|In Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Ben 10: Alien Force Big Chill is a playable alien in the Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable versions of the game. Big Chill and Swampfire are the only aliens available on Ben's arsenal at the beginning of the game. Big Chill is able to glide across considerable distances as well as ride on wind currents to temporarily increase his altitude. Big Chill is used at the end of the Running on Autopilot level to survive the fall from the Highbreed Ship. Big Chill is vital for progression on The Forest Mid-evil/Medieval, Bombs Away!, A Few Bad Eggs, Plumber Trouble, Rural Rumble and Running on Autopilot levels of the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Big Chill is a playable alien in the game. Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable Versions Due to the Omnitrix rebooting after Ben's abuse of the quick-change feature during his battle with an animated Mr. Smoothy mascot, Big Chill, along with Swampfire, Spidermonkey, Humungousaur and Cannonbolt were the only aliens available on Ben's arsenal upon his arrival on Vulpin. Big Chill is able to glide across considerable distances as well as ride on wind currents to temporarily increase his altitude. Big Chill is capable of generating spiked balls of ice around his fists as well as hurling ice spikes. He can also cause these spikes to sprout from the ground that surrounds him. Big Chill is the only alien form capable of defeating D'Void, freezing the Kormite energy sources to weaken the otherwise invincible foe. Ice Storm is an unlockable combo move for Big Chill. Big Chill is vital for progression on the Bellwood, Terradino, Encephalonus IV, Anur Phaetos and Null Void levels of the game. Nintendo DS Version Big Chill and Brainstorm are reunlocked upon Ben's arrival on Encephalonus IV. Big Chill is able to glide across considerable distances and is the only alien capable of defeating D'Void. Big Chill is vital for progression on the Encephalonus IV, Mor' Otesi and Null Void levels of the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Big Chill is a playable alien in the game. Due to the Omnitrix sorting out after Ben fiddled with it, Big Chill was temporarily locked. Big Chill was reunlocked at the beginning of Level 4. Big Chill is able to double jump and glide across considerable distances, as well as slowly descend from a high altitude, avoiding hazards along the way. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Big Chill is a playable alien in the game. Big Chill can be used for flight. His ice breath can be used to extinguish fire and freeze an object and enemies. He can attack with an "icy uppercut" as well as manipulate the cold around him to make a frosty tornado. His Ultimate form, Ultimate Big Chill, is used in a boss battle. Big Chill is vital for progression on The Great Wall and The Amazon levels of the game. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Big Chill is a playable racer in this game on all platforms. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Big Chill is a playable alien in the game. Punch Time Explosion and XL Big Chill is one of 16-year-old Ben's playable aliens. Naming and Translations Trivia *Big Chill had concept art drawn by Eric Canete. In his final design, the back view was created by Glenn Wong, whereas the front view was created by either Glen Murakami or Chap Yaep, with color styling by Chris Hooten. *Big Chill has many similarities with the DC Comics character Blue Beetle. *Dwayne McDuffie believes Big Chill is "sort of" female, whereas Matt Wayne sees him as definitely female. *It was McDuffie's idea to have Big Chill make ice puns. *Big Chill's design resembles the altered and more famous interpretation of Mothman. **The idea behind Big Chill's redesign in Omniverse was to make him more like Man-Bat from Batman: The Animated Series in terms of proportion. *In Kevin's Big Score, Big Chill was able to become invisible, but this was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie to be an animation error. *Big Chill is the first alien to appear whose mouth does not move when he speaks. *Throughout Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Big Chill's hologram is mostly shown in his robed form, though there are a few instances where it displays him in his un-robed form. *Big Chill and Swampfire are the only aliens whose natural biological behavior has overridden Ben's normal state. **Necrofriggians undergo a reproduction phase. Whenever Ben attempted to turn into an alien other than Big Chill, the Omnitrix automatically and immediately turned him into Big Chill. Similarly, whenever the time called for it, Ben would stop doing whatever he is doing and transform into Big Chill. Either way, he would then start eating any metal object he could find while laying eggs and building a nest for them until the Omnitrix timed out, causing Ben to pass out, wake up in the middle of nowhere and forget everything he did. This kept happening until the eggs finally hatched. *Big Chill is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game TKO. His special moves are the Cold Rush and the Chill Out. His super move is the Ice Quake. His alternate color (when the players choose the same characters) is a darker blue/purple. **In the game, Big Chill is missing his wings, but Ultimate Big Chill has his. References Crew Statements Glenn Wong Dwayne McDuffie Matt Wayne Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Live-action Aliens Category:Parents Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Former Villains Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens